


flicker

by stardustgirl



Series: Feelstember 2020 [3]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Drabble, Feelstember, Feelstember 2020, Fire Nation Royal Family, Firebending & Firebenders, Fluff, Gen, Happy Azula (Avatar), Ozai (Avatar) Being a Terrible Parent, Prompt Fill, Young Azula (Avatar), Young Zuko (Avatar)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26266888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustgirl/pseuds/stardustgirl
Summary: Azula learns to bend.(Prompt fill for “Flicker” for Feelstember.)
Relationships: Azula & Ozai & Zuko, Azula & Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Feelstember 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905316
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38
Collections: Feelstember 2020





	flicker

“Zuzu! Zuzu, look!”

Zuko turns, a smile rising unbidden to his lips as Azula toddles toward him. She cradles one of her hands to her chest, and his interest is piqued; he takes a step forward to meet her as she reaches him.

“Zuzu! I maked a fire!”

Azula holds her cradled hand out to him, a bright grin splitting her face. Zuko leans over to see a small flicker of flame. He claps, but the motion causes the flame to flicker and Azula gasps, backing away from him.

“No! Zuzu, you’re gonna blow it out!”

Zuko frowns. “But I just wanted—“

“You’re just jealous of your sister, is that it?”

He jumps, turning to see Father. Zuko hurries into a quick bow. “No! I just—“

“Good job, Azula,” Father interrupts, offering Azula a rare smile. Zuko swallows hard. “Already bending, and barely three.”

Zuko’s gaze falls to the ground.

“You would do well to follow your sister’s example, Zuko,” Father continues. “She’s on track to be a prodigy.”

Father leaves, but the words he said—and the ones he leave _un_ said—still ring in his ears. _She’s on track to be a prodigy._

_And you’re on track to be a failure._


End file.
